oder doch mehr?
by JAYfairytale
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Nur ein One Night Stand...?"
1. Chapter 1

**...oder doch mehr?**

**Pairing:** Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Genre:** Romanze

**Rating:** P18 Slash

**Warnings:** Lemon, Slash, OOC, die Geschichte der letzten Bücher wird ignoriert

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere aus der Harry Potter - Welt gehören nicht mir, sondern J.. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**Länge:** fertiggestellt mit 5 Kapiteln

Kapitel 1

Harry war 23 Jahre alt, arbeitete im Ausland für das Zaubereiministerium dort und befand sich in einer Beziehung. Dennoch hing er tagsüber oft seinen Gedanken nach. Er grübelte oft über seine Vergangenheit in Hogwarts. Doch am meisten dachte er an eine Nacht kurz bevor er Hogwarts verlassen hatte.

Diese Nacht hatte er mit Draco Malfoy verbracht, welcher bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt sein Erzfeind gewesen war. Doch seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht dachte er anders über Draco. Er hatte Harry die schönsten Gefühle beschert, während sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Heute betrachtete er Draco aus einer ganz anderen Sicht. Mittlerweile bereute er es sogar, dass er sich mit Draco in den sieben Jahren nie verstanden hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass Draco als Person ganz anders war, als er sich in der Öffentlichkeit gab.

Doch Harry hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, dies auch wirklich herauszufinden. Und nun war es zu spät. Seit ihrem letzten Schultag hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Zeit dazu gehabt, sich ein letztes Mal zu unterhalten. Stattdessen hatten sie sich am Bahnhof von Kings Cross nur noch Winken können, dann war Draco aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Vermutlich für immer. Da Harry nicht mehr in England lebte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Draco nicht zufällig treffen würde.

Harry steckte zwar in einer festen Beziehung, doch nichts konnte an seinen One Night Stand mit Draco heranreichen. Doch sollte er Draco ewig hinterhertrauern? Das würde zu nichts führen, hatte er irgendwann beschlossen. Also hatte er sich in das wilde Singleleben gestürzt und nachdem er einige Zeit viele Affären gehabt hatte, hatte er sich sogar auf eine Beziehung eingelassen. Wenn er ehrlich war, war er sogar glücklich mit seinem Freund David.

David wusste natürlich nicht, dass Harry immernoch an seinen Sex mit Draco dachte. Dieser würde wohl eifersüchtig werden wenn er wüsste, dass sein Freund sich nach seinem ehemaligen Erzrivalen sehnte und dass er ihn vermisste. Doch Harry konnte nicht anders, immer öfter ließ er seine Gedanken während seiner Tagträumereien zu Draco wandern. Er dachte an die Küsse und die Berührungen von Draco, die er bis zu diesem Tag nicht vergessen hatte.

So saß Harry wieder einmal in seiner Wohnung in Sydney und hing seinen Gedanken nach. David würde bald nach Hause kommen und dann würden sie den Abend gemeinsam verbringen. Doch Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er dazu in der Stimmung war. Er wäre gern alleine gewesen und hätte weiter an Draco gedacht. Doch in einer Beziehung mit gemeinsamer Wohnung ging das nicht. Eigentlich wartete Harry sogar auf David. Er hatte ein Abendessen zubereitet und wartete nun auf Davids Ankunft, damit Harry sich nicht umsonst die Mühe gemacht hatte.

David hatte bestimmt einen stressigen Tag gehabt und wollte von Harry verwöhnt werden. Wie das aussehen würde, wusste Harry noch nicht. Doch nach Sex war ihm nicht zumute, aber ob das David auch so ging, glaubte er nicht. David hatte oft Lust auf Sex. Harry hatte zwar nichts dagegen, doch wenn er gerade mit seinen Gedanken bei Draco war, wollte er nicht mit seinem Freund schlafen. Viel lieber würde er in diesem Moment bei Draco sein und...

Abrupt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Er durfte nicht mit Draco Sex haben wollen, schließlich war er vergeben. Und was Draco wohl machte... Ob er auch vergeben war? Ob er nun - genauso wie er - mit einem Mann zusammen war?

Harry hörte wie David die Tür aufschloss. Kurz darauf kam er in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Harry war. Er saß in einem großen gemütlichen Sessel und starrte vor sich hin. David kam auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Hey Schatz! Hast du gewartet?", fragte David überschwänglich.

„Ja, genau das hab ich. Und ich hab für uns gekocht. Steht alles schon im Esszimmer bereit."

Harry stand auf und ging voran ins Esszimmer und zündete ein paar Kerzen an. Währenddessen setzte sich David an den Tisch und blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an. Auch Harry setzte sich und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Erst wurde Davids Teller gefüllt, dann der Harrys.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte David.

„Ach... wie immer. Und deiner?"

„Wirklich stressig. Ich bin froh, dass ich nun Feierabend habe. Ich hab mich schon den ganzen Tag auf dich gefreut!"

Er lächelte Harry an, der gequält zurücklächelte. Das war genau das, was er erwartet hatte. Ein stressiger Tag musste bei David mit einem Verwöhnprogramm von Harry beendet werden. David meinte, nur so könne er stressige Tage überstehen. Während die beiden aßen, erzählte David von seinem Tag und betonte mehrmals, wie stressig alles gewesen war. Obwohl Harry auch arbeitete, wollte zuerst David von seinem Tag berichten, bevor Harry irgendetwas erzählen durfte.

Er wurde zwar immer gefragt wie sein Tag gewesen war, doch zum Erzählen kam er nie. Harry war sich sicher, dass David zuerst auch gefragt werden wollte, wie sein Tag gewesen war. Das hatte Harry sich mittlerweile angewöhnt und fing gar nicht mehr sofort an zu erzählen. Heute hätte er auch überhaupt nicht gewusst, was er hätte erzählen sollen. Er tat jeden Tag das Gleiche und er war sich sicher, dass es David nicht interessieren würde. David dagegen erlebte jeden Tag etwas anderes wie es schien und musste alles ausführlich berichten.

Nachdem sie ihr Abendessen beendet hatten, ließ David sich die Badewanne mit heißem Wasser volllaufen. Harry wusste genau, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. Doch bis er von David gerufen wurde, saß er im Wohnzimmer und starrte in das Kaminfeuer.

„Schatz!", erklang es dann aus dem Badezimmer.

Harry stand seufzend auf und ging zu David, der in der Wanne bereits auf ihn wartete. Harry entledigte sich schnell seiner Kleider und stieg zu David in die Wanne. Das heiße Wasser brannte auf seiner Haut und er bemühte sich darum, sich möglichst schnell daran zu gewöhnen.

David richtete sich auf und beugte sich zu Harry um ihn zu küssen. Harry schloss die Augen und erwiderte diesen Kuss, doch genießen konnte er ihn nicht. Wieder einmal sollte er mit David schlafen, obwohl er keine Lust dazu hatte. Harry fragte sich, woran seine Lustlosigkeit lag. Waren sie einfach schon zu lange zusammen? Mittlerweile waren sie immerhin 2 Jahre lang ein Paar. Anfangs schwebte auch Harry auf Wolke Sieben und war mit David überglücklich. Doch ihm schien es als sei langsam die Luft aus ihrer Beziehung.

Er fühlte Davids Hände über seinen nackten Körper wandern, die immer tiefer rutschten. Dann merkte er wie David seinen Penis ergriff und an ihm auf und ab fuhr. Harry entwich ein leises Keuchen und er spürte wie sich sein Glied in Davids Hand versteifte. Er konnte sich zwar nicht auf David konzentrieren, doch im Moment war ihm das egal. Er wollte sich vor David nicht blamieren wenn sein Penis sofort wieder erschlaffen würde. Also ließ er seine Gedanken weg von seinem Freund hin zu seinem One Night Stand von vor fünf Jahren wandern. Er sah Draco immernoch haargenau vor sich und spürte seine Berührungen und Küsse.

Harry war es egal wer heute die aktive und wer die passive Rolle spielen würde, doch im Moment sah es ganz danach aus als würde er heute passiv sein. Das war ihm nur recht, da er damals auch von Draco gevögelt worden war und nicht umgekehrt. Dann ergriff David Harrys Beine und spreizte sie weit auseinander. Er fühlte Davids Finger an seinem Po, bis schließlich der erste in ihn hinein glitt. David nahm sofort einen zweiten Finger hinzu und dehnte seinen Freund, indem er seine Finger tief in ihm schob und spreizte.

Harry musste aufstöhnen, als David seinen Lustpunkt traf. Noch mehrmals ließ David seine Finger über Harrys Lustpunkt wandern, bis er dann seine Finger aus seinem Freund zog. Wieder drückte er fordernd seine Lippen auf die von Harry und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Während sie sich küssten, platzierte David sich dicht an Harry. Er legte Harrys Beine zu seinen beiden Seiten neben sich, die Harry sofort um David schloss. Dann setzte David sein steifes Glied an Harrys Po an und drang mit einem Ruck in ihn ein.

Laut stöhnte Harry auf, als er seinen Freund in sich fühlte. Dann zog ihn David in einen erneuten Kuss und begann in ihn zu stoßen. Erst waren seine Stöße leicht, doch kurz darauf intensivierte er seine Stöße. Harry stellte sich vor wie Draco ihn küsste und in ihn stieß, was ihn mehr erregte als der Gedanke an David. Der Gedanke an Draco ließ ihn nicht mehr los und er merkte wie sich ein Orgasmus in seinem Körper aufbaute. Auch David hielt sich nicht mehr lange zurück, wieder und wieder drang er hart in Harry ein. Das Wasser umspielte ihre beiden nackten Körper und schwappte über Harrys Bauch. David ergriff Harrys Erregung und begann sie zu massieren.

Wild trieb er sein steifes Glied immer wieder tief in seinen Freund, der mit jedem Stoß aufkeuchte. David pumpte an Harrys Penis auf und ab, während dieser sich unter ihm wand vor Lust. Beide wurden von ihren Orgasmen überrollt; David spritzte mit einem letzten tiefen Stoß in Harry und dieser ergoss sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in die Hand seines Freundes.

David sackte auf Harry und blieb atemlos liegen. Harry legte seine Arme um David und hielt ihn fest. Minutenlang bleiben beide regungslos liegen, bis sich David aufrichtete. Er drückte Harry einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog sich aus ihm zurück. Er lehnte sich wieder an die andere Seite der Wanne und beobachtete Harry. Dieser lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er wusste, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte weil er gerade eben an Draco gedacht hatte. Doch er fühlte sich gut bei dem Gedanken an Draco. Dann schlug er die Augen auf, stand auf und stieg aus der Wanne. Er griff sich ein Badetuch aus dem Schrank und trocknete sich ab. Dann zog er seinen Bademantel an und sah zu David.

„Du kannst gern das Badewasser genießen. Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen, ich bin müde.", meinte er an David gewandt und verließ das Bad.

Er ging geradewegs in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer und entledigte sich seines Bademantels. Nackt ging er zum Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. Er griff sich eine frische Boxershort und stieg hinein. Dann schloss er die Schranktür wieder und ging zum Bett. Er machte sich die Kissen und die Decke zurecht und legte sich hin. Sofort schloss er die Augen und tat so, als würde er bereits schlafen. Er würde zwar auf David warten, doch er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Unterhaltungen und sonstige zwischenmenschliche Dinge. Kurz darauf hörte er David ins Schlafzimmer kommen und sich neben ihn legen. Er spürte wie David ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und das Licht löschte.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

In der darauf folgenden Woche überlegte sich Harry oft, wie er mit Draco Kontakt aufnehmen konnte. Er hatte zwar schon öfter darüber nachgedacht, doch er hatte sich bisher nie getraut es wirklich zu tun. Stattdessen war er nur seinen Erinnerungen nachgehangen und hatte nichts unternommen. Harry hätte ihm zwar einfach eine Eule schicken können, doch er wusste nicht wie er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen sollte. Draco einfach zu besuchen wäre auch nicht richtig gewesen; er wusste überhaupt nicht wie und wo Draco heute lebte. Wieder einmal unternahm Harry gar nichts und lebte einfach in den Tag hinein. Im australischen Zaubereiministerium war zwar viel los, doch richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich auf nichts. Seine Beziehung mit David lief wie immer; David schien nichts von Harrys Grübeleien zu merken.

Eines Tages bestellte der Zaubereiminister von Australien ihn in sein Büro. Harry beschlich die Befürchtung, dass er nun Ärger bekommen würde. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend machte er sich auf den Weg in das Büro des Ministers. Dort angekommen klopfte er und wartete auf eine Antwort. Nachdem der Minister ihn hereingebeten hatte, öffnete er die Tür, trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich. Er ging an den Schreibtisch des Ministers und sah diesen erwartungsvoll an.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Potter."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich. Er wusste nicht ob diese Aufforderung gut oder schlecht war. Er machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, während er auf eine weitere Reaktion seitens des Ministers wartete.

„Mister Potter...", begann der Minister.

Er blickte ihn mitleidig an und räusperte sich. Harry vermochte diese Aktion nicht zu deuten, er hatte zu viel Angst vor jeglichem Ärger.

„Nun sehen Sie mich doch nicht so angstvoll an. Ich werde Ihnen nichts antun. Wie könnte ich auch, Sie sind der Held der ganzen Zauberergesellschaft! Allerdings habe ich doch ein kleines Attentat auf Sie vor, was mir wirklich sehr Leid tut."

Harry reagierte nicht darauf, sondern rechnete schon mit dem Rauswurf aus dem Ministerium. Er wusste nicht was er verbrochen haben könnte, aber er wollte lieber mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen anstatt dann aus allen Wolken zu fallen.

„Leider hatte ich die Entscheidung zu treffen, welchen Mitarbeiter ich an das Zaubereiministerium in England versetzen soll. Mir standen viele zur Auswahl, doch meine Wahl fiel auf Sie. Ich will sie keineswegs loswerden, doch weiß ich sehr wohl woher Sie stammen. Ich hielt es für angemessen Sie getrost in ihre Heimat zu versetzen."

Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. Viele Gedanken strömten auf ihn ein; angefangen bei Draco bis hin zu seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine. Doch dann drängte sich David in sein Gedächtnis. Wie sollte er David diesen Umzug erklären? Würde er seine Arbeit aufgeben und mit ihm nach England kommen?

„Haben Sie ein Problem damit, Mister Potter? Ich weiß, dass Sie sich mittlerweile hier ein Leben aufgebaut haben. Aber bei allen anderen Mitarbeitern würde es das gleiche Problem geben, wie bei Ihnen. Und meine Wahl fiel wirklich nur deshalb auf Sie, weil sie ursprünglich aus England sind."

Harry räusperte sich. Eigentlich hatte er kein Problem damit für das Zaubereiministerium in England zu arbeiten. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, wie David auf diese Situation reagieren würde.

„Nein, ich verstehe das. Ich werde das nur mit meinem Lebenspartner besprechen müssen, da ich irgendwie bezweifle, dass er sehr begeistert davon sein wird. Aber das lassen Sie mal mein Problem sein, Minister."

Zuhause wartete Harry auf David, er wollte ihm von der Entscheidung des Ministers erzählen. Heute würde er sich nicht unterbrechen lassen. Er würde David nicht stundenlang zuhören wie stressig sein Tag doch gewesen war. Harry hatte heute auch nichts gekocht, er hatte Fertigessen mitgebracht und war gerade dabei es zu erwärmen. David würde bald nach Hause kommen und dann würde Harry ihm sagen, dass er nach England ziehen würde. Ob David mitkommen wollte oder nicht, war dessen eigene Entscheidung.

Endlich hörte Harry wie die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde. Kurz darauf kam David ins Wohnzimmer und drückte Harry einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er sah Harry erwartungsvoll an, doch Harry dachte nicht im Traum daran ihn nach seinem Tag zu fragen. Stattdessen ging er geradewegs in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch. David folgte ihm perplex und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Als er sah, dass Harry nicht gekocht hatte, klappte ihm fast der Mund auf. Doch er sagte nichts dazu sondern griff zum Besteck.

„David, wir müssen uns unterhalten.", begann Harry.

„Über was, Schatz?"

Harry räusperte sich und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er merkte wie David ihn musterte und auf eine Erklärung wartete. Er stellte sein Glas wieder auf den Tisch und wandte sich David zu.

„Der Zaubereiminister bat mich heute um ein Gespräch. Er muss einen Mitarbeiter in das Ministerium in England versetzen. Seine Wahl fiel auf mich, da ich der einzige dort bin der Engländer ist."

David konnte im ersten Moment nichts darauf erwidern. Er hatte nicht vor seinen Job aufzugeben und mit Harry nach England zu ziehen. Lieber sollte Harry seinen Job aufgeben und sich eine neue Arbeit suchen, oder er blieb für die nächste Zeit einfach zuhause.

„David, ich werde nach England gehen. Soviel steht bereits fest. Du kannst dir überlegen ob du mitkommen willst. Du müsstest natürlich deine Arbeit aufgeben und..."

Doch David unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz.

„Ich werde meine Arbeit nicht aufgeben und ich werde auch nicht nach England ziehen. Warum kannst du dir nicht einfach einen neuen Job suchen? Hier, in Sydney? Wäre das so schlimm?"

„Dann wäre es ja genausowenig schlimm wenn du dir eine neue Arbeit in London suchen würdest...", erwiderte Harry kalt.

David warf sein Besteck auf den Tisch und stand auf. Er warf Harry einen letzten Blick zu und verließ die Küche. Er wollte nicht weg aus Australien, egal was Harry sagte. Er liebte Harry zwar, doch Australien war seine Heimat.

Harry blieb noch einige Zeit in der Küche sitzen. Er würde diesmal nicht derjenige sein, der nachgab. So war es schon viel zu oft gelaufen. Schließlich stand er auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich ein Pergament und eine Feder nahm. Er schrieb einen Brief an den Minister, in dem stand, dass er sofort nach England ziehen würde. Er steckte diesen Brief in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und apparierte ins Zaubereiministerium. Dort war noch viel los, da es noch nicht besonders spät war. Harry ging zum Büro des Ministers und holte den Brief aus seinem Umhang. Er warf ihn in den Briefkasten, der an der Bürotür hing und ging dann weiter in sein eigenes Büro.

Er schloss die Tür auf und ging hinein. Sofort fing er an seine Sachen zusammenzuräumen. Er und der Minister hatten ausgemacht, dass er so bald wie möglich nach England gehen würde. Nachdem das Thema bei David offensichtlich bereits durch war, konnte Harry auch sofort seine Sachen packen. Mit seinen Sachen in einer schnell herbeigezauberten Schachtel apparierte er zurück in seine Wohnung. David war weit und breit nicht zu sehen, vielleicht schlief er schon. Harry wollte diese Nacht nicht im selben Bett wie David verbringen, also richtete er sich die Couch als Schlafplatz her.

Da es noch früh am Abend war, machte er sich gleich daran seine Sachen von denen Davids zu trennen und in weitere Schachteln und einige Koffer zu verstauen. Gleich morgen früh würde er nach England reisen und sich eine Wohnung suchen. Während Harry seine Sachen packte, kam David ins Wohnzimmer. Als er sich räusperte, drehte Harry sich um. Er erstarrte in dieser Position und wartete auf eine weitere Tat von David. Dieser ging schließlich ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu.

„Schatz... Was machst du da?"

„Ich packe...", antwortete Harry.

„Aber...", fing David an. „Du kannst nicht gehen..."

„Ich werde gehen... gleich morgen früh... Ich werde mir eine Wohnung suchen und wieder nach England ziehen. Entweder du kommst mit... oder eben nicht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich wieder um und fuhr fort seine Sachen in die Koffer zu werfen. Ihm war klar, dass David nicht mit ihm nach England kommen würde. Wenn dies das Ende ihrer Beziehung bedeutete, dann sollte es eben so sein.

„Ich komm nicht mit, Harry...", murmelte David.

„Ich weiß... ich meine, ich kann es mir denken..."

„Dann war es das?"

„Es liegt nicht an mir... Ich kann nicht hier bleiben und ich möchte es auch nicht. Ich vermisse England und meine Freunde. Ich werde gehen."

David ging auf ihn zu, ergriff Harrys Gesicht mit seinen Händen und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Harry merkte die Verzweiflung, die in diesem Kuss lag. Doch es machte ihm nichts aus, er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Als David sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, stand er stumm vor Harry. Dieser sah, wie sich Tränen in Davids Augen gesammelt hatten. Wortlos nahm er ihn in den Arm und tröstete ihn.

„David, nichts wird mich umstimmen. Wenn das bedeutet, dass wir uns trennen, dann kann ich das nicht ändern. Von meiner Seite aus war es das dann."

Nachdem David ins Bett gegangen war, hörte Harry auf seine Sachen zu packen. Den Rest würde er morgen erledigen, bevor er nach England apparieren würde. Er setzte sich auf die Couch, die heute Nacht als sein Bett dienen würde und blickte sich in der Wohnung um.

Er würde Sydney verlassen und nach London zurückkehren. Seit er weggegangen war, hatte er sich gefragt ob er jemals zurückkommen würde. Und nun war es soweit. In wenigen Stunden würde er wieder in England wohnen - und er freute sich darauf.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Am nächsten Morgen packte Harry seine restlichen Sachen und verabschiedete sich von David. Ihre Beziehung war beendet und Harry bedauerte es kein bisschen. Er sah dieses Ende als einen Neuanfang an; er würde ein neues Leben in London beginnen und vielleicht einen neuen Partner finden. Tief in sich wollte er, dass dieser eine Partner Draco sein sollte; doch davon ging er nicht aus. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob er Draco wiedersehen würde.

Er war mit all seinem Hab und Gut direkt in das Zaubereiministerium von England appariert. Der Minister würde ihn dort bereits erwarten, erst danach hatte er Zeit sich um seine neue Wohnung zu kümmern. Er stellte seine Koffer und Kisten in seinem neuen Büro ab und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zum Minister. Kingsley Shacklebolt war noch immer der Zaubereiminister, was Harry sehr begrüßte. Er verstand sich gut mit ihm und würde mit ihm als Chef keine Probleme haben.

Während er durch die Gänge im Zaubereiministerium lief, erblickte er viele bekannte Gesichter. Einige seiner ehemaligen Mitschüler arbeiteten nun auch für das Ministerium und alle schienen sehr erfreut ihn zu sehen. Jeder sagte ihm, dass sie daran gezweifelt hatten ihn je wiederzusehen. Doch nun war er zurück und alle begrüßten ihn herzlich. Als er das Büro des Ministers erreicht hatte, blieb er kurz vor der Tür stehen und atmete tief durch. Dann klopfte er und wartete bis er hereingebeten wurde.

„Herein!", ertönte Kingsleys Stimme aus dem Inneren.

Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er dass Kingsley ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln anstrahlte.

„Harry! Willkommen zurück! Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, dass du von Australien hierher versetzt wurdest. Der Minister hat sich lange mit mir beratschlagt, aber uns beiden schienst du der beste Kandidat zu sein. Wie geht es dir?"

Während Kingsley sprach hatte er sich von seinem Schreibtisch erhoben und war zu Harry geschritten. Freundschaftlich klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter und bat ihn mit zu seinem Schreibtisch zu kommen. Harry folgte ihm und setzte sich auf den bereitstehenden Stuhl, während Kingsley sich wieder auf seinem eigenen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch niederließ.

„Mir geht es gut, danke. Ich habe zwar mein ganzes Leben in Australien aufgegeben, aber ich freue mich trotzdem wieder hier zu sein. Ich kann gar nicht erwarten mir meine eigene Wohnung in London zu suchen und dort einzuziehen."

„Das freut mich, Harry. Ich hoffe, dir fiel es nicht allzu schwer dein altes Leben hinter dir zu lassen? Gab es nicht Freunde oder vielleicht sogar eine Liebe?", fragte Kingsley.

„Doch, die gab es schon... Aber wir haben uns getrennt... Er wollte nicht mit nach England kommen, also blieb kein anderer Ausweg. Eine Fernbeziehung wäre für uns beide nicht machbar gewesen. Das hätte nur zusätzliche Probleme gebracht."

„Ich verstehe...", nickte Kingsley. „Das tut mir zwar sehr leid, aber du scheinst mir nicht sehr traurig zu sein. Weißt du, Harry... Heute hast du frei. Such dir eine nette Wohnung und richte dich ein. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag zum Arbeiten, hab ich Recht?"

„Danke, Kingsley. Ich meine... Herr Minister...", korrigierte sich Harry.

„Ach...", winkte Kingsley ab. „Wir kennen uns nun schon so lange."

Kurz darauf kam Harry aus Kingsleys Büro und ging zurück zu seinem eigenen. Er überlegte sich, ob er seine Sachen erstmal hier lassen sollte oder nicht; doch er fand, dass sie bei der Wohnungssuche nur stören würden. Also verließ er das Zaubereiministerium und suchte nach einer netten aber luxuriösen Singlewohnung.

Am Abend hatte er eine Wohnung gefunden, die ihm gefiel. Mittlerweile hatte er seine Sachen aus dem Ministerium geholt und richtete sich nun ein. Heute Nacht würde er in seinem eigenen Bett in seiner eigenen Wohnung schlafen. Harry überlegte sich, ob er in dieser Nacht noch die Clubs unsicher machen sollte. Er war schon so lange nicht mehr feiern gewesen, da er mit David zusammen gewesen war. Doch nun war er wieder Single und es gab in der Tat etwas zu feiern. Harrys Rückkehr nach England.

Morgen wollte er Ron und Hermine besuchen, die er seit ihrem letzten Besuch bei ihm nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Er vermisste seine beiden besten Freunde sehr und freute sich sie endlich wiederzusehen. Kurzerhand beschloss er doch noch die Clubs unsicher zu machen. Warum auch nicht? Er war Single, gutaussehend und hatte nichts gegen ein bisschen Sex. Nachdem er sich so gut wie möglich eingerichtet hatte, machte er sich für eine wilde Nacht fertig. Er trug eine hautenge schwarze Hose und ein anliegendes schwarzes Shirt.

Er betrachtete sich im großen Wandspiegel in seinem neuen Badezimmer und zupfte einzelne Haarsträhnen in sein Gesicht. Er wollte so sexy wie möglich aussehen, da er seinen Spaß mit ein paar jungen Typen haben wollte. Er wollte nicht über das Aus seiner Beziehung traurig sein, da er seine Entscheidung sonst bereuen würde. Stattdessen stürzte er sich wieder in das wilde Singleleben und genoss sein Singledasein.

Als er fertig war, schnappte er sich noch eine Jacke und verließ dann seine neue Wohnung. Die nächstbeste Bar musste herhalten, somit ging Harry in die Erste die er sah. Dort war viel los und er setzte sich sofort an die Bar und bestellte beim Barkeeper einen Drink. Kaum hatte er das Glas bekommen, stürzte er den Drink hinunter und bestellte gleich einen zweiten. Der Barkeeper schenkte ihm nach und kümmerte sich dann um weitere Gäste.

Harry nahm sein Glas in die Hand und drehte sich samt Barhocker um, damit er den Rest der Bar überblicken konnte. Er wollte sich einen gutaussehenden jungen Kerl suchen, mit dem er seinen Spaß haben konnte. Viele der Anwesenden sahen gut aus, doch Harry war sich bei den meisten ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht schwul waren. Viele von ihnen machten sich an Mädchen heran und andere tanzten bereits mit ihnen.

Doch Harry sah vereinzelt Männer, die kein Mädchen bei sich hatten. Harry musterte diese und fand einen, der ihm besonders gefiel. Mit seinem Drink in der Hand stand er auf und ging geradewegs zu diesem Mann hin. Harry brauchte nicht lange um ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln und kurz darauf verschwanden beide bereits in einer der Toiletten.

Sie schlossen sich ein und fielen beinah übereinander her. Während sie sich küssten, öffnete der Typ Harrys Hose und ließ sie bis zum Boden rutschen. Er ergriff Harrys Penis und fing an ihn zu reiben; der sofort steif wurde. Dann ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und fing an über Harrys Glied zu lecken. Harry lehnte seinen Kopf zurück an die Kabinenwand und keuchte auf, als er die Zunge spürte. Er stellte sich vor wie Draco vor ihm kniete und ihn verwöhnte. Harry wusste nicht einmal wie dieser Typ hieß, aber es war ihm auch vollkommen egal. Hauptsache er bekam, was er wollte.

Dann nahm der Typ Harrys Penis in den Mund und saugte daran. Er massierte Harrys Hoden und leckte seinen Penis entlang. Harry spürte wie sich ein Orgasmus in seinem Körper aufbaute und drohte sich sofort zu entladen. Während der Typ Harrys Glied weiter bearbeitete, stellte dieser sich immernoch Draco vor, wie er sich um Harrys bestes Stück kümmerte. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss er sich in den Mund des Typen und krallte sich in dessen Haar.

Dann zog Harry sich seine Hose wieder nach oben und schloss sie. Wortlos ging er aus der Kabine und der Typ folgte ihm. Harry hatte nicht vor den weiteren Abend mit ihm zu verbringen; daher überlegte er, wie er ihn am besten so schnell wie möglich loswerden konnte. Als sie zurück in die Bar kamen, wollte er Harry auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Doch Harry wollte nicht tanzen und wimmelte ihn ab. Er sagte ihm, dass er sich noch einen Drink genehmigen wollte. Also ging er zurück zur Bar und bestellte sich ein weiteres Glas. Als er es bekommen hatte, schüttete er es hinunter. Er bezahlte und verließ die Bar bevor der Typ sah, dass er verschwand.

Verwirrt irrte Harry durch die Straßen. Er wusste nicht, warum er Draco nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam. Nun war er wieder in London und trotzdem konnte er nicht sicher sein, dass er Draco je wiedersah. Vielleicht war auch er weggezogen? Hatte - wie es in seiner Familie erwartet wurde - eine reinblütige Hexe geheiratet? Harry wollte sich all das gar nicht vorstellen, es versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Er vermisste Draco, genau das war es. Endlich konnte er sich diese Tatsache eingestehen. In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er es nicht gekonnt; ob es nun an David oder an ihm selbst gelegen hatte, wusste er nicht.

Endlich war er an seiner neuen Wohnung angekommen. Sofort ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen, mitsamt seiner Klamotten. Er wollte sich nicht mehr bewegen; er wollte nur noch daliegen und nichts tun. Gern hätte er am nächsten Tag Ron und Hermine gefragt ob sie etwas von Draco wussten. Doch beide wussten nichts von seinem One Night Stand mit Draco. Würden sie es überhaupt verstehen? Ron würde das niemals nachvollziehen können; sie hatten Draco während ihrer Schulzeit doch immer verabscheut.

Träge zückte Harry seinen Zauberstab und ließ mit einem Schwung seine Klamotten von seinem Körper verschwinden. Sie stapelten sich selbstständig auf einem Stuhl, der in Harrys Schlafzimmer stand. Währenddessen krabbelte Harry unter seine Bettdecke und schloss die Augen. Er würde am nächsten Tag arbeiten müssen, also sollte er vorher noch etwas Schlaf bekommen. Er konnte an seinem ersten Arbeitstag im Ministerium schließlich nicht total verschlafen und verkatert erscheinen.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Am nächsten Tag erlebte Harry einen stressfreien Arbeitstag mit vielen netten Kollegen und herzlichen Begrüßungen. Alle freuten sich, dass der große Harry Potter nun ihr Arbeitskollege war und sie ihm nun ständig über den Weg laufen würden. Harrys ehemalige Mitschüler erzählten ihm vieles aus den letzten Jahren. Harry freute sich auf den Abend, wenn er sich mit Hermine und Ron treffen würde. Hermine war Professorin für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts und Ron arbeitete bei Fred und George im Laden.

Bald würde Harry die ganze Familie Weasley wiedersehen, worauf er sich auch schon freute. Besonders Fred und George hatte er in den letzten Jahren vermisst, da er sich mit den Zwillingen - abgesehen von Ron - am besten verstanden hatte. Harry war mittlerweile zu dem Entschluss gekommen, weder Hermine noch Ron nach Draco zu fragen. Er würde sich dabei unwohl fühlen und wollte kein Risiko eingehen, nur weil er nach seinem ‚Erzfeind' fragte.

Am Abend apparierte Harry direkt in den Vorgarten seiner beiden Freunde. Ron und Hermine waren seit einigen Jahren ein Paar; worauf Harry sein halbes Leben lang gewartet hatte. Sie stritten sich zwar oft, aber sie versöhnten sich auch jedes Mal wieder. Das war schon während ihrer Freundschaft so gewesen und heute war es auch noch so. Harry ging zur Haustür und klingelte. Schon hörte er Rons Stimme aus dem Inneren ertönen.

„Hermine! Es hat geklingelt!"

Harry musste schmunzeln. Ron schien von der Haustür nicht weit entfernt zu sein, dennoch rief er nach Hermine. So war Ron eben, faul bis zum Umfallen. Doch weder Harry noch Hermine kannten ihn anders. Also wartete Harry darauf, dass Hermine ihm die Tür öffnete. Kaum eine Minute später wurde die Haustüre aufgerissen und Hermine fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie schluchzte ihm ins Ohr wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte und wie froh sie war, dass er wieder hier war.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Haus und Hermine schloss hinter Harry die Tür. Währenddessen zog Harry seine Jacke aus und hing sie in die Garderobe. Hermine ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer und winkte ihn zu sich. Dort wartete bereits Ron, der ihn auch kurz an sich drückte und ihm bekundete, dass er froh war seinen besten Freund wieder in seiner Nähe zu haben. Hermine holte drei Gläser und Getränke aus der Küche und setze sich zu Ron und Harry, die es sich bereits auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Nun erzähl, Harry. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie.

„Eigentlich gut. Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein, wobei es natürlich schon schade ist, dass ich in Sydney alles aufgeben musste."

„Hattest du nicht einen Freund? Was ist jetzt mit dem?"

„Wir haben uns getrennt..."

„Oh, das tut mir leid, Harry! Wollte er nicht mit dir nach England kommen?"

„Nein.", schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Er wollte weder seinen Job kündigen noch sein Leben in Australien aufgeben. Also haben wir uns getrennt. Aber es ist schon in Ordnung, Hermine."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er hatte gewusst, dass Hermine sich Sorgen machen würde. Doch es war wirklich in Ordnung, dass er und David sich getrennt hatten. Harry war sich sicher, dass es sowieso nicht mehr lange gutgegangen wäre. Und später hätte er es nur bereut wenn er nur wegen David in Sydney geblieben wäre und sie sich schließlich doch irgendwann getrennt hätten.

„Na dann kannst du ja jetzt wieder getrost junge Kerle aufreißen, was?", lachte Ron.

„Ja, und wie!", stimmte Harry zu. „Gestern war ich schon unterwegs..."

„Und auch was Schönes abbekommen?"

„Oh ja... er hat mir einen heißen Blowjob verpasst...", grinste Harry.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Harry wusste, dass sie nicht viel von solchen Abenteuern hielt. Aber Harry wollte nicht alleine zuhause sitzen und Trübsal blasen. Er wollte seinen Spaß haben und er hatte ein Recht darauf. Er war froh, dass Hermine nichts gegen seine One Night Stands sagte. Er wollte sich nicht rechtfertigen müssen, auch nicht vor seiner besten Freundin.

Zwei Monate nach Harrys Rückkehr war Silvester. Harry wollte weggehen und feiern; eventuell sogar jemanden kennenlernen. Ob es zu mehr als Sex kommen würde, bezweifelte Harry. Er war nicht auf der Suche nach einer neuen Beziehung, viel zu sehr genoss er es seinen Spaß mit verschiedenen Typen zu haben. Ihm gefiel es von ihnen umschwärmt zu werden und zu sehen wie sie sich regelrecht um ihn stritten.

Gegen 23 Uhr machte sich Harry auf den Weg in die Innenstadt von London. Er wollte wenigstens ein bisschen angeheitert sein wenn es Neujahr wurde. Er lief durch die belebten Straßen und hielt Ausschau nach einer netten Bar. Kaum hatte er eine gefunden, ging er hinein und bestellte sich Whiskey. Er schüttete so viel in sich hinein bis er ordentlich angeheitert war, bezahlte dann und verließ die Bar wieder. Betrunken war er nicht, dennoch fühlte er sich angetrunken.

Kurz vor Mitternacht stellte er sich mitten in eine rießen Menschenmenge um das neue Jahr ordentlich zu begrüßen. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Massen wandern und musste feststellen, dass er niemanden hier kannte. Aber es störte ihn nicht, er konnte auch genauso gut alleine feiern. Er hatte gute Laune und brauchte keine Freunde oder Bekannte um ins neue Jahr zu feiern.

Harry erschrak sich plötzlich so sehr, dass er zusammen zuckte, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Ihm klappte der Mund auf, nachdem er sich umgedreht hatte um nachzusehen wer ihn angetippt hatte. Ungläubig stand er da und wurde stürmisch umarmt.

„Harry!", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr.

Harry konnte es kaum glauben, wer ihn in dieser großen Menschenmasse gefunden hatte. Seit Jahren hatte er sich gewünscht, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden. Und jetzt standen beide hier und hielten sich in den Armen.

„Draco...", flüsterte Harry leise zurück.

„Oh Harry, du bist wieder da... Ich dachte, wir würden uns nie wieder sehen... Nachdem du einfach weggezogen bist um im Ausland zu leben und zu arbeiten..."

Minutenlang lagen sie sich in den Armen, bis sie um sich herum lautes Geschrei hörten. Ein rießen Feuerwerk würde eröffnet und färbte den schwarzen Nachthimmel in vielen verschiedenen Farben. Harry drückte Draco weiterhin an sich; er konnte es kaum fassen, dass Draco hier war.

„Happy New Year, Harry...", flüsterte Draco.

Harry drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und genoss weiter Dracos Nähe. Fünf Jahre lang hatte Harry an ihn gedacht und sich gefragt, ob sie sich je wiedersehen würden.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst...", hauchte Harry so leise, dass er sich nicht sicher war ob Draco ihn gehört hatte.

„Ich dich auch, Harry...", murmelte Draco zurück.

Endlich lösten sie sich voneinander. Kurz musterten sie sich gegenseitig, immernoch ungläubig dass sie wirklich voreinander standen. Harry fühlte den Alkohol plötzlich schlimmer als vorher, er glaubte etwas zu schwanken. Draco hielt ihn immernoch an den Armen fest und lächelte ihn an.

„Du hast dich kaum verändert.", meinte Draco dann.

„Du auch nicht..."

Harry betrachtete Draco so aufmerksam er konnte. Ihm fielen immernoch einige blonde Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht und umrahmten dieses. Seine Augen strahlten ihn im ihrem Grauton an und seine Lippen wirkten auf Harry immernoch so verführerisch wie an diesem einen Abend, an dem Harry und Draco sich so nah wie vorher noch nie gekommen waren.

„Komm mit, Harry..."

Draco ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. Ohne Widerrede lief Harry hinter ihm her und wusste nicht, wohin es gehen würde. Doch Harry war es egal, solange Draco bei ihm blieb. Er war einfach froh, dass er Draco wiedergefunden hatte. Er wollte ihn nie wieder gehen lassen, egal was Draco dazu sagte. Harry betrachtete Draco heimlich von der Seite. Er fand es schon fast unnatürlich, wie verdammt gut dieser Kerl aussah. Er dachte, dass Draco verboten gehörte; was ihn kurz auflachen ließ. Draco sah ihn an und grinste.

„Harry, du bist betrunken."

„Neeein... bin ich nicht..."

„Oh doch, und ob du das bist."

„Nur ein kleines bisschen vielleicht...", kicherte Harry.

Wieder gingen sie einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her. Harry sah sich um, sie kamen nun in eine wohlhabende Gegend. Hier standen viele große Häuser mit luxuriösen Wohnungen.

„Wohnst du hier?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Ja, hier wohne ich. Weil du so betrunken bist, gehen wir nun zu mir und dann schläfst du deinen Rausch aus."

„Aber ich bin doch nicht betrunken!", widersprach Harry.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.", grinste Draco.

Dann blieb er stehen und zog Harry zu sich. Er legte seine Hand an Harrys Wange und strich sanft darüber. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er über Harrys Unterlippe und legte ihn dann unter Harrys Kinn. Dieser spürte Dracos Atem über sein Gesicht streichen und merkte, wie seine Knie anfingen zu zittern. Draco kam ihm immer näher, bis er dessen Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte. Harry schloss die Augen und erwiderte den sanften Druck auf seinen Lippen. Er nahm Dracos Duft und den Geschmack seiner Lippen wahr.

Langsam strich er durch Dracos Haare und ließ seine zweite Hand über Dracos Rücken wandern. Er presste seinen Körper an Dracos, der sich so wundervoll anfühlte. Draco löste sich wieder von Harrys Lippen und sah ihm in die Augen. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über Harrys Wange und nahm dann wieder dessen Hand in seine eigene. Er holte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und schloss die Tür auf, vor der sie standen. Er zog Harry in das Innere des Hauses und gemeinsam stiegen sie einige Treppen hinauf.

In Dracos Wohnung schloss Draco die Tür hinter sich und brachte Harry in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort stand ein großes Bett, auf welchem er Harry absetzte. Er öffnete dessen Jacke, zog sie ihm aus und warf sie auf einen Stuhl. Währenddessen streifte Harry sich seine Schuhe über die Füße und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Sofort schloss er die Augen und legte seine Arme unter seinen Kopf. Draco beobachtete ihn und musste lächeln. Wie sehr er diesen Kerl in den letzten Jahren doch vermisst hatte. Harry rutschte ein Stück nach oben in die Kissen und machte es sich gemütlich. Draco nahm die Bettdecke und legte sie über ihn.

„Schlaf gut, Harry...", flüsterte er.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen spät auf. Draco hatte mit ihm in seinem Bett geschlafen, aber er wollte die Situation nicht ausnutzen. Er war bereits aufgestanden, als Harry aufwachte. Das Frühstück war bereits hergerichtet und Harry kam verschlafen in die Küche gestolpert.

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Draco ihn lächelnd.

„Morgen...", murmelte Harry. „Deine Wohnung ist zu groß... ich hab bestimmt 5 Minuten gebraucht um die Küche zu finden..."

Draco grinste. In Harrys Zustand schienen ihm 5 Minuten nicht besonders lange zu sein. Er bat Harry an den Frühstückstisch und setzte sich dann selbst. Er nahm seine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand und trank einen Schluck daraus. Währenddessen musterte er Harry, der ihm still gegenübersaß und sich die Augen rieb.

„Hast du einen Kater?", fragte Draco.

„Hmm... ich glaube ja...", murrte Harry zurück.

„Ich gebe dir nachher was dagegen, okay? Dann wird es dir besser gehen. Du sollst den 1. Januar schließlich nicht im Bett verbringen müssen."

„So schlimm wäre das überhaupt nicht...", flüsterte Harry.

Draco grinste. Er musste zugeben, dass Harry eigentlich Recht hatte. Den Tag im Bett zu verbringen klang verlockend, aber nur mit Harry an seiner Seite. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was sie im Bett alles anstellen konnten...

„Wie hast du mich gestern eigentlich gefunden?", fragte Harry dann.

„Ich lief durch die Menschenmenge und sah, dass du offenbar jemanden suchst. Aber dann hast du ein ziemlich enttäuschtes Gesicht gezogen, weil du anscheinend den Gesuchten nicht gefunden hast."

„Ich hab niemanden gesucht... Ich hab nur nachgesehen ob vielleicht jemand da ist den ich kenne. Aber dich hab ich nicht gesehen..."

„Nun ja, ich hab ja dich gesehen.", grinste Draco.

Harry grinste zurück. Er war froh, dass Draco ihn gefunden hatte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie lange es sonst gedauert hätte bis sie sich wiedergesehen hätten. Vermutlich hätte es noch Wochen, wenn nicht gar Monate, gedauert. Harry war schließlich bereits seit zwei Monaten wieder hier und erst jetzt hatte er Draco getroffen. Und hätte dieser ihn nicht zufällig gesehen, hätte es noch ganz schön lange dauern können.

„Hast du wenigstens gut geschlafen?"

„Jaaa, super. Dein Bett ist echt toll. Ich glaube, ich werde bei dir einziehen. Dein Bett will ich nicht mehr hergeben.", grinste Harry.

„So so... Ich glaube, du bist immernoch betrunken!"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich meine das ernst, Draco."

„Wärst du damals nicht einfach weggezogen, hättest du sofort bei mir einziehen können!", schmollte Draco.

„Du spinnst ja. Du hättest mich niemals mit in deine Wohnung einziehen lassen... Oder?"

„Das werden wir nie herausfinden... Denn das Alles liegt ja schon fünf Jahre zurück..."

Harry verbrachte den gesamten Nachmittag bei Draco. Sie unterhielten sich stundenlang über die letzten fünf Jahre; Harry erzählte Draco wie sein Leben bisher verlaufen war, während Draco Harry von seinem Leben erzählte. Als Harry bei den letzten drei Monaten angelangt war, hielt er inne. Ob Draco seine Entscheidung, wieder nach London zurückzukehren und seinen Freund dafür zurückzulassen, verstehen konnte?

„Und warum kamst du zurück, Harry? Du hattest dir doch ein richtiges Leben aufgebaut und hattest vielleicht einen festen Freund..."

„Naja... Der australische Zaubereiminister sollte einen Mitarbeiter nach England versetzen... und seine Wahl fiel auf mich..."

„Und dein Freund?"

„Ich stellte ihn vor die Wahl, entweder er kommt mit... oder eben nicht...", murmelte Harry.

„Und er kam nicht mit?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Draco sah ihn bemitleidend an, was Harry grinsen ließ. Er fand es süß, dass Draco sich Gedanken um ihn machte.

„Draco, es ist in Ordnung. Es hätte sowieso nicht mehr lange geklappt, da bin ich mir sicher. Und im Moment geht es mir viel besser als in den letzten Monaten dieser Beziehung."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, bin ich. Wirklich.", nickte Harry.

Beide schwiegen. Innerlich war Draco froh, dass Harry alleine nach England zurückgekehrt war und nicht seinen Freund mitgebracht hatte. Und nun war er auch nicht mehr Harrys Freund; Harry war wieder Single.

„Hast du... einen Freund?", fragte Harry leise.

„Nein... Hätte ich dich sonst heute Nacht geküsst?"

„Hätte ja sein können, dass du es mit der Treue nicht so hast...", grinste Harry.

„Harry... du musst mich wirklich kennenlernen... Ich bin und war nie so, wie du es dir immer vorgestellt hast. Wenn du jetzt wieder hier wohnst, kannst du die Gelegenheit gerne ergreifen, mich richtig kennenzulernen."

„Das würde ich wirklich gerne, Draco...", murmelte Harry.

Draco lächelte ihn an. Ihm fiel auf, dass er Harry auf irgendeine Weise wichtig war. Auf welche wusste er allerdings nicht. Aber genau das würde er noch herausfinden, egal wie lange es dauern würde. Denn Harry war ihm wichtig, er hatte ihn in den letzten Jahren nie vergessen können. Und er hatte ihn auch nicht vergessen wollen.

Spät am Abend war Harry immernoch bei Draco. Er wollte nicht nach Hause gehen und auch Draco wollte nicht, dass er ging. Gemeinsam hatten sie beschlossen, dass Harry noch eine Nacht in Dracos Wohnung verbringen würde. Er besaß zwar nur ein Bett, aber es war groß genug für zwei Personen.

„Wir haben doch die letzte Nacht auch beide in diesem Bett geschlafen.", bemerkte Draco.

„Das hab ich gar nicht gemerkt."

„Du bist auch ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen und bist erst nach mir wieder aufgewacht.", grinste er.

Harry grinste zurück. Er war wohl doch ziemlich betrunken gewesen. Draco hatte ihm nach dem Frühstück einen Trank gegeben, der seinen Kater ziemlich schnell hatte verschwinden lassen. Harry hatte es zwar schade gefunden, dass er den Tag nun doch nicht im Bett verbracht hatte; doch den Kater hatte er trotzdem loswerden wollen. Außerdem wollte er mit Draco nichts überstürzen und er wollte den Kuss nicht überinterpretieren, vielleicht hatte Draco ihn nur einfach so geküsst?

„Draco, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich kannst du."

„Damals... während dieser Party... Warum hast du mich geküsst?"

Draco schwieg einen Moment. Harry fragte sich, ob er über seine Antwort nachdenken musste. Aber sollte er den Grund dafür nicht eigentlich wissen? Irgendetwas musste ihn ja schließlich dazu veranlasst haben Harry und diesen Jungen aus Ravenclaw zu verfolgen und den Jungen schließlich zu vertreiben...

„Harry... ich fand dich wohl ziemlich anziehend...", flüsterte Draco.

„Und warum... hast du mich gefickt?"

„Weil du so unglaublich sexy warst... und bist..."

Harry fehlten die Worte. Er wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern, er war schlicht sprachlos. Warum hatten Draco und er sich all die Jahre nur gestritten, wenn Draco ihn doch anziehend gefunden hatte? Harry kam all das komisch vor, schon fast merkwürdig. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Draco ihn verabscheute.

„Warum haben wir uns dann all die Jahre gehasst?"

„Ich hab dich nicht gehasst, Harry... Okay, am Anfang fand ich dich ziemlich öde weil du dich mit Weasley und Granger abgegeben hast. Aber als ich dann anfing mich mit meiner Sexualität auseinanderzusetzen, fand ich dich äußerst attraktiv. Und ich hab dich einfach ärgern wollen, weil du dich immer so schön darüber aufgeregt hast."

„Also so auf die Art _‚Was sich liebt das neckt sich'_?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, so könnte man das sagen..."

„Als ich dir vorhin sagte, ich hätte dich damals bei mir einziehen lassen, meinte ich das ernst.", sagte Draco nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Aber warum?"

„Nach unserer Nacht hätte ich dich am liebsten immer bei mir gehabt. Ich hätte sogar meiner Familie den Rücken gekehrt, nur wegen dir. Stattdessen bist du einfach verschwunden..."

„Draco... es... es tut mir leid... wirklich... Ich dachte, es wäre für dich nur ein One Night Stand gewesen..."

„War es das für dich, Harry?"

„Nein... nicht wirklich... Ich hab all die Jahre an dich gedacht..."

Draco lächelte ihn an. Er hatte gehofft, dass Harry das sagen würde. Auch er hatte Harry nie vergessen. Er hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren viele Affären, doch nie eine Beziehung. Er hatte sich nie dazu bereit gefühlt, immer hatte er lediglich seinen Spaß haben wollen. Nie hatte er diese Nacht mit Harry vergessen. Er hatte sich vor fünf Jahren zwar auch nicht für eine Beziehung bereit gefühlt, doch er hätte gern mehr Zeit mit Harry verbracht.

Beide saßen bereits den ganzen Nachmittag in Dracos Wohnzimmer auf der Couch. Sie hatten jeder eine Flasche Butterbier vor sich und hatten sich einander zugedreht, um sich unterhalten zu können. Beiden fiel es schwer den anderen nicht einfach zu küssen, denn beide hatten das Verlangen danach. Doch beide trauten sich nicht, da sie den jeweils anderen nicht überrumpeln wollten. Sie wollten sich gegenseitig berühren und küssen, so wie sie es vor fünf Jahren getan hatten.

„Harry, das ist doch Schwachsinn...", murmelte Draco plötzlich.

„Wie? Was ist Schwachsinn?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Das alles..."

Draco griff nach Harrys Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Langsam ließ er die Finger seiner anderen Hand über Harrys Gesicht wandern, bis hin zu dessen Lippen. Sachte fuhr er mit zwei Fingern über sie, während er sich mit seinem eigenen Gesicht näherte. Harry spürte Dracos Atem über sein Gesicht streifen und schloss die Augen. Er sehnte sich nach einer Berührung von Dracos Lippen, die den seinen so nahe waren. Er wollte ihn endlich wieder schmecken und spüren, ihn ganz für sich haben.

Dann endlich legten sich Dracos Lippen auf Harrys, während dieser von Dracos Hand in seinem Nacken an ihn gezogen wurde. Harry erwiderte sofort den leichten Druck auf seinen Lippen, die so sanft auf seinen lagen. Sogleich roch Harry Dracos Duft in seiner Nase, den er in sich sog und nie vergessen wollte. Plötzlich spürte er Dracos Zunge über seine Lippen streichen, die er sofort ein wenig öffnete.

Dracos Zunge wanderte langsam in Harrys Mund und umspielte dessen Zunge leicht. Sie versanken in einem langen Zungenspiel, während Harrys Hände vorsichtig Dracos Körper erkundeten. Langsam fuhr er über dessen Bauch und die Brust, dann über die Schultern bis hin zu Dracos Rücken. Dracos eine Hand dagegen lag immernoch in Harrys Nacken, während die andere nur mit den Fingerspitzen über Harrys Shirt wanderte. Dann löste sich Draco langsam von Harry.

„Komm mit...", hauchte er Harry entgegen und stand auf.

Er zog Harry hinter sich her in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort ließ er Harry auf sein Bett fallen und beugte sich über ihn. Er kniete zu beiden Seiten Harrys und öffnete die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd. Harry betrachtete die weiche, weiße Haut und wollte sie berühren. Draco grinste ihn an und nahm Harrys Hände in seine eigenen. Dann legte er sie auf seinen Bauch und seine Brust.

„Mach nur, wenn du willst..."

Harry ließ seine Hände über die samtige Haut wandern und genoss Dracos Nähe. Wieder näherte dieser sich Harrys Gesicht und küsste ihn erneut. Sie ließen ihre Zungen miteinander spielen und Draco stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf beiden Seiten von Harrys Kopf auf dem Bett ab. Harrys Hände wanderten bis an Dracos Hose und öffneten diese. Vorsichtig streifte er sie mitsamt der Short über Dracos Hüften, dieser half Harry bis die Hose auf dem Boden landete. Dann begann Draco sich an Harrys Hose zu schaffen zu machen, die sofort bei seiner eigenen auf dem Boden landete. Harry streifte Draco das Hemd über die Schultern und warf es neben sich. Er ließ seine Hände über Dracos nackten Rücken wandern bis hin zu dessen Po. Draco zupfte an Harrys Shirt, das sogleich auch auf den Boden geworfen wurde.

Dann ergriff Draco Harrys steifes Glied und ließ seine Finger darüber wandern. Harry seufzte auf und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Draco fing an Harrys Penis zu reiben und strich mit seiner Zuge über Harrys Brust bis hin zum Bauchnabel. Er umkreiste diesen und wanderte tiefer. Er sah, dass sich auf Harrys Glied bereits einige Lusttropfen gebildet hatten und fuhr langsam mit seiner Zunge darüber. Als Harry Dracos Zunge spürte, musste er unweigerlich aufstöhnen. Draco hauchte kleine Küsse auf Harrys Penis und fuhr mit der Zunge daran entlang. Harry krallte sich ins Bettlaken und keuchte auf. Als Draco plötzlich von ihm abließ, öffnete Harry die Augen.

Er sah wie Draco wieder zu ihm nach oben kam und ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. Dann ergriff er Harrys Oberschenkel und stellte dessen Beine zu seinen beiden Seiten gespreizt auf das Bett. Er positionierte sich dazwischen und fuhr mit seinen Händen über Harrys Schenkel nach oben. Harry nahm Dracos Gesicht in seine Hände und zog ihn an sich. Er drückte seine Lippen auf die von Draco und beide versanken erneut in einem langen Kuss. Währenddessen ließ Draco seine rechte Hand weiter bis zu Harrys Po wandern und umspielte sanft das kleine Loch. Harry stöhnte leise in ihren Kuss hinein und zog Draco noch näher zu sich. Langsam ließ Draco einen Finger in Harry gleiten, dem kurz darauf ein zweiter folgte. Vorsichtig schob Draco seine Finger tief in ihn und suchte Harrys Lustpunkt. Als er diesen kurz berührte, stöhnte Harry laut auf. Draco schloss Harrys Mund erneut mit einem Kuss und spreizte langsam seine Finger in Harry. Er merkte wie Harry begann sich unter ihm zu winden und seine Finger in Dracos Rücken krallte. Dann ließ Draco seine Finger wieder aus Harry herausgleiten.

Draco rutschte mit seinem Unterleib näher an Harry heran, bis Harry dessen Erregung an seinem Po spürte. Dann setzte Draco seinen steifen Penis an Harrys Loch und drückte dagegen. Er spürte wie sich Harrys Finger in seinen Rücken gruben. Dann drang er langsam in Harry ein und als er ihn vollkommen ausfüllte, stöhnten beide laut auf. Vorsichtig begann er sich in ihm zu bewegen, um ihm nicht wehzutun. Nach einigen leichten Stößen stöhnte Harry auf, was Draco signalisierte dass er fester zustoßen konnte. Draco intensivierte seine Stöße und drang immer wieder tief in Harry ein.

Harry umschlang mit seinen Beinen Dracos Unterleib und presste diesen mit jedem Stoß tiefer in sich. Seine Hände wühlten sich durch Dracos blonde Haare und wischten ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dann zog er Dracos Kopf zu sich heran und drückte seinen Mund auf dessen Lippen. Ohne zu zögern drang er mit seiner Zunge in Dracos Mund und verwickelte dessen Zuge in einen wilden Kampf. Draco steigerte sein Tempo noch weiter und hämmerte immer wieder tief in Harry, seine Haut klatschte an Harrys Po und dessen hartes Glied rieb sich an seinem Bauch.

Ohne seinen Mund von Harry zu lösen entfernte er sich mit seinem Oberkörper ein Stück von Harry und ergriff dessen Erregung. Seine Finger schlossen sich hart um Harrys Penis und fingen an ihn zu reiben. Harry keuchte in Dracos Mund und wand sich unter dessen Stößen. Draco pumpte hart an Harrys Penis und stieß tief in ihn. Er löste sich aus dem Kuss und richtete sich ein Stück auf, um tiefer zustoßen zu können. Harry schrie bei jedem Stoß auf, da Draco immer wieder seinen Lustpunkt berührte. Gleichzeitig rieb er an Harrys Glied und spürte Harry unter sich erzittern. Er schloss die Augen und hämmerte in Harrys Enge, die sich um ihn weiter zusammenzog. Er merkte wie sich Harry über seinen Bauch ergoss und er selbst nach einem letzten tiefen Stoß in Harry kam.

Draco sackte regungslos auf Harry und merkte wie dieser seine Arme um ihn schloss. Harry hauchte einen Kuss auf Dracos Wange und drückte ihn an sich. Er konnte immernoch nicht glauben, dass er Draco wirklich getroffen hatte und dass er bereits den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbracht hatte. Er spürte wie Draco aus ihm herausglitt, aber trotzdem auf ihm liegen blieb.

„Draco?", fragte er leise an dessen Ohr.

„Hm?", brummte dieser zurück.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich hier bin... hier bei dir... Ich hab dich wirklich vermisst in den letzten fünf Jahren und jetzt, wo ich dich wiederhabe, will ich dich am liebsten nie wieder gehen lassen..."

Draco richtete sich ein Stück auf, damit er Harry in die Augen sehen konnte. Er sah an Harrys Blick, dass es ihm ernst war. Draco lächelte ihn an und hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du wirst mich nie wieder los, Harry...", grinste er.

„Draco... ich liebe dich... und ich hab dich all die Jahre geliebt, glaube ich...", murmelte Harry leise.

Draco legte seine Lippen auf Harrys und sie versanken in einem langen Kuss. Dracos Hände fuhren durch Harrys Haar und verwuschelten es. Dann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.

„Und ich liebe dich, Harry...", flüsterte Draco.

**The End**


End file.
